


Alone

by MythologyGirl



Series: SugarLandBabyGirl’s One Thousand and One Prompts challenge [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kouga Tribe, Reader is Toya's sister, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You loved him since you were children, but he only ever had eyes for your older sister. </p><p>(Drabble series in response to SugarLandBabyGirl’s One Thousand and One Prompts challenge.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Magi, sadly.
> 
> Cross posted on my Ghost of the Vanguard account under the same username.

You had been so relieved, so happy when you saw his form jump into the back of the caravan carrying you and the rest of the tribes girls to a fate worse than death. His face partially blocked in shadow made him look no less heroic or handsome in your eyes and, for a brief moment, you thought he was solely there for you. You whom has loved him since the both of you were children and you tormented him with the rabbits you caught hoping to catch his attention (even though you only made him cry), until you saw that his full attention was on your elder sister - Toya.

 

It hurt.

 

You silently watched them as the rest of the men knocked out the enemy one by one then quickly freed you all from your bounds. You watched as he gazed so lovingly at the sister you adored, the sister that caused the shameful feeling of jealousy to boil within you, as he checked her for any wounds before helping her onto his horse. It hurt to know that he would never look at you like that.

 

You continued to watch them from your solitary place across the roaring fire as they cuddled together; your heart breaking a little more as Babba announced to them how she wanted grandchildren. Over and over again you internally chanted how you adored you elder sister, that she and Dorji were meant for each other, but with each thought you felt resentment, an undeniable bitterness, churn in your stomach.

 

The laughter and smiles of the fellow members of the Kouga Tribe, your family, didn’t even register in your mind, because even among all the people, all these wonderful, lovely people...

 

... You never felt more alone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may work on some of these dribbles more and make them into full-fledged stories at some point, but with so many other fics in the works, and with so many other ideas that I have for other fandoms I am becoming obsessed with (Gangsta and Toriko, I am looking at you!) I am not sure if I will ever get around to it. Honestly, the idea for these sort of stemmed a bit for something Orohime said in Bleach, " Ohhhh, I wish I could live life five times over. Then I’d be born in five different places, and I’d stuff myself with different food from around the world... I’d live five different lives with five different occupations... and then, for those five times... I’d fall in love with the same person…" This lead me to think, what if someone was born over and over in the same world, but constantly fell in love with a different person instead? The idea was scrapped, though I am still interested in doing something similar to it at one point - maybe with a character that is reborn across different anime worlds? - and this drabble was born.


End file.
